


Satin and Spice

by themirrordarkly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Awkward Steve Rogers, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Black Panties, Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consensual Kink, Crying, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Horny Steve Rogers, Kissing, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Spanking, Stockings, Top Steve Rogers, Undercover Missions, Vibrators, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: Steve and Bucky go uncover to attend  a royal ball to stop an assassination attempt. Steve can't keep his eyes off Bucky. After the mission they need to unwind, and Bucky has some sexy ideas to work off the adrenaline rush. Steve can't say no to that! Besides, he likes that Bucky can be free to ask for what he wants now, and Steve is more than happy to oblige!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	Satin and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chilibabie07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/gifts).



> This fic was written for the MCU Kink Bang 2020! I want to thank my lovely collaborator,chilibabie07, whose enthusiasm and cheerleading spurred me on!! You are a total sweetheart! They not only made some great art, which I love, they made three separate art pieces (which will be embedded in the 2nd chap)! I am truely honored! ❤❤
> 
> I also want to give a shout out to the mods who organized this event! Thank you for being there and your support!
> 
> Please enjoy the fic! :D

Bucky looked good enough to eat. Steve's eyes helplessly zeroed in on Bucky in the crowded room at the hors d'oeuvres’ table, like he had an inner radar that pulsed whenever Bucky was near. It was ridiculous, but he just couldn't get enough of his fill of the other man. It was karma, kismat, fate or whatever the hell else you want to call it. It was a mix of lust and love that bordered on obsession when it came to Bucky. Was it healthy? Fuck, if he cared. It just felt right, and Bucky was onboard with it, soaking up all the attention, encouraging it with teasing glances and outright flirting.

They've been together, in a relationship, for a little more than a year now. It was weird to say that. It felt like he’d known him forever. It wasn't like he hadn't known Bucky for years, hell, they grew up together. But fate pulled a cruel joke on them, splitting them apart. However, that was the ugly past, and this was now. It was intoxicating watching Bucky exploring new things, finding himself, and Steve was happily there for it all. Because did he mention he was obsessed with his best friend? Yes, he did. Maybe he had a Bucky kink? Was that it?

So now Steve was staring at Bucky who was all decked out to the nines in a black Hugo Boss suit and red tie. His long dark hair was slicked back and French braided, his face clean shaven with just a hint of 5 o'clock shadow. The banquet table Bucky stood at was filled with delectable appetizers. He was currently slathering creme fraiche on a buckwheat blini before plopping a healthy sampling with a gold spoon, no less, of sturgeon caviar on top. As he took his first bite, Steve imagined the satisfying warm crunch of the blini followed by the chilled salty pop of caviar over the tongue.

_Jesus_. He wanted to kiss Bucky right now so he could savor a taste. Instead, he stood there hunching his shoulders, feeling like a big lug, out of place even wearing a Tom Ford suit. He sulked, crunching at a carrot stick while nursing a Blue Label scotch neat that left a honeyed smoky peat moss and leather taste in his mouth. Which didn't give him a rushing buzz, but no alcohol did that, but looking at Bucky did, so he was okay with that.

And then Bucky took a sip of his Dom Pérignon from a champagne flute. He shyly glanced over at Steve, then proceeded to do something obscene with his tongue. All of Steve's blood rushed down to one hard point--his cock. Steve’s head was filled with light, fluffy cotton balls, while his dick was a throbbing heartbeat.

Before he knew what hit him, Bucky turned and took a step toward him, and then another. It was like being stalked by a wild and beautiful panther-- all sleek and deadly in a thousand dollar suit. A slow dawning horror crept in--- _no, no, no._ They were on a mission. They were not supposed to know each other.

But Steve couldn't move, rooted to the spot, caught up in the hypnotic grace and inviting icy, grey eyes of Bucky. His hand shook, splashing his scotch on it. His eyes pleaded: _What are you_ _doing?_ But his mouth went desert dry as he swallowed back a lump.

Even after all these months, he was helpless when Bucky pulled out the swaggering charm of a man who knew what he wanted--and it was obviously him. _But, not now._ This mission was too important. It took a month to plan--the invites, the fake names, the wardrobe. The person of interest was going to be here, and they couldn't let him get away. But Steve’s brain and motor skills couldn't get back online as Bucky came within touching distance.

“Do I know you?” Bucky's smooth voice wrapped around him like melted chocolate truffles.

_Yes, yes, yes!_ “No,” Steve choked out.

“Are you sure? You’ve been staring at me all night.” Bucky raised an eyebrow. His voice wasn't necessarily low, but pitched just enough to carry to the people milling near Steve.

_Oh...ooohh._ Steve mentally slapped his forehead. He was so worried Bucky was blowing the mission, but it was Steve that was going to ruin it, because he couldn't keep his Goddamn eyes off of Bucky. He knew he was terrible at undercover work, but Bucky stood up for him with the other Avengers saying Steve will be fine. Sure, sure he was. What a brilliant technician he was. He was a complete disaster.

“I was?” Steve managed to reply. Smooth, real smooth. If he wasn’t balls deep in Bucky every night already, he wondered how he could even find a date, because he truly was pathetic at small talk. Every night, but for the last week, because they had to be apart for the mission, and it was affecting Steve fervidly.

“Yes, why?” Bucky said, before he casually finished his champagne. 

_Because I wanna to fuck you, drape you over that fancy hors d'oeuvres’ table and pound into you until we both come._

“Because you're beautiful,” Steve blurted out like an idiot.

Bucky’s cheeks colored with a pretty blush, his lashes fluttering down, before he quickly recovered to go on with the carade.

“Can we talk about this in private?” Bucky gave a light laugh, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

Bucky was already plucking the forgotten drink out of Steve's hand and setting both their glasses down at a nearby table. He led Steve like a lost puppy through the venue, out of the ballroom, down a corridor, to a private lounge with a fireplace that had soft jazz music piping in. His body crowded Steve against a wall, and he didn't stop him. He placed his left hand over Steve's heart, and it was strange to see it wasn't metal. It appeared to be flesh and blood, but he was using a hologram emitter to hide it. The strong press on his chest told Steve it was all an illusion. The metal palm was not entirely cool, but not warm either as Steve's hand circled his left wrist.

Bucky leaned in closer, and he smelled good, so good. His whiskers rubbed over Steve’s cheek while his lips brushed over his ear.

“You’re gonna blow the mission, ya big dumbass.” Bucky’s whisper was all Brooklyn sweet.

“I can't help it.” Steve half sobbed out in frustration, burying his nose into the crook of Bucky’s neck. He took in the scent of bergamot and dark rum, mixed with wild tuberose and cedar. It was rich, earthy and spicy with a touch of sweetness. Steve could’ve stayed with his nose buried there all night. Breathe it all in until it filled him, like water to a thirsty man, drinking it all in. Bucky always smelled so good.

“You gotta keep your head in the game, doll.” Bucky softened the whisper as his right hand clasped Steve's hand, rubbing a slow circle with his thumb on the back of it.

“I know...I know, but it's hard.” Steve lifted his head to pepper soft kisses up Bucky’s neck. He was rewarded with a sighing shiver from the other man.

“Shhh...It’s okay.” Bucky guided Steve's hand down the front of his expensive pants. The fabric was buttery soft, but he could feel the shape of an impressive bulge there.

“I'm hard for you too, sweetheart.” Bucky puffed out a laugh and nipped his earlobe before pulling away. He lifted Steve’s right hand to his lips, giving a small lick, swiping the last drips of alcohol that was left on it.

“I've got a few surprises for you later,” Bucky’s voice practically purred; his eyes bright with contained excitement.

“What?” Steve was still all fuzzy headed from that lick. He could barely strangle out a word.

“You'll see.” Bucky smirked and that meant trouble but the good kind. “Wanna show you something that should hold you until later.” He reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small black palm size device with a few buttons on it.

“Guess where the other part is.”

Steve stared at it dumbstruck as Bucky flickered his thumb over one button. Bucky stiffened before letting out a soft, low moan, his mouth becoming a perfect “O” as his silver eyes fluttered shut briefly. Steve's brain completely short circuited, as his rock hard cock twitched, no doubt leaking into his Calvin Klein’s. Bucky gave Steve a quick chaste kiss, smoothing his hand down the front of Steve’s shirt, before straightening his tie.

“Gotta go, the man of the hour is almost here.” With that Bucky rushed off, leaving Steve and his poor brain and cock to pick up the pieces of Bucky having a vibrator up his ass all this time, while looking like a runaway model wet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ I really appreciate it!


End file.
